


雨中

by Moricel



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moricel/pseuds/Moricel
Summary: 人狠话不多的侍x人狠话不多但只能被欺负的机工短车，一点sp情节注意。总之就是自闭职业，自闭贴贴。
Relationships: 侍机
Kudos: 2





	雨中

/

烈风吹震老旧的窗子，侍倚墙而坐，听纷扬沙石与柳枝交相磕撞。他手攥一块浸过温水的草麻布，湿漉的灰黄色，贴上血污浑浊的打刀，顺着寒光凛冽抹拭，揭开熠熠如新的银白。

这屋里昏暗，吊灯像褪了色，人影便模糊。而急风作祟，稍远处的呼吸难以被察觉，侍停住，抬起头，眼里一抹轻晃的红。机工背对着他，正站在临时搭建的工作台前，举起那把小巧称手的雕金锤。

咚。

侍低下目光，将草麻布染脏的那面翻折过去，再度从刀尾擦向刃尖。

叮当。

风声小了。于是金属碰撞的清脆响动回荡进耳中。除此之外，他们安静得仿佛彼此不存在。

机工摘去残留火药味的皮革护掌，温热的手被钢和铁汲走体温。裂痕斑驳的工作台上散落碎屑、尘渣，但图纸整齐堆叠，精密复杂的仪器部件依次排序。他专注地盯着齿轮旋动，独属于猫的敏锐竖瞳能够在简陋的光线中捕捉到一切不明显的分毫，他捡出那枚有细微不合格之处的部件，正如在黑云笼罩、硝烟弥漫的战场，他举起枪，朝侍背后远处还未能拉起长弓的敌兵扣响扳机。

呯。

却不是熟悉的枪响。

这声音来自他们头顶。侍有一瞬间紧攥住了刀柄，眉峰深深下拧，沉息，收绷脊背，肃着脸往上瞟去。

是那盏接近报废的以太吊灯。

幽黄光芒摇摇欲坠地闪，映进侍深潭似的一双眼中忽明忽暗，他凝止不动地盯着，攥到发白的指尖轻微松开些，陡然间，灯彻底灭了。

侍平整呼吸，收刀入鞘。刀刃的锋摩擦空气带起锐响，屋外的雨就在这时落下来。

黑暗在侍眨眼刹那吞没了所有，将视野挤占得一点不剩。周遭开始响起乱成一片的嘈杂，喊叫，怒骂，纷沓的脚步匆匆又折返，这家偏僻荒郊的旅舍仿若变成战场。侍合上眼，雨势绵密淅沥，他寻找嘈杂之外的声音。

但那只猫成功隐藏住了踪迹。

机工是故意的。侍知道，所以继续缄口不言。除去侍自己的呼吸，依然只有雨声，喧闹声。屋外吵嚷不休，屋内更显得安静。他们向来如此与外物隔绝，这是他们的交流方式。侍端坐原地，眉头稍舒展开，他想象机工在黑暗里屏息又小心摸索的模样，他的猫逐日而生，不依傍夜晚的月，无法在失去光明的环境也活动自如，却似乎执拗地要使些坏心思。

侍捉不到狡黠的猫，索性放空，听墙外此起彼伏的琐碎，听雨声渐如倾盆。

这由云化作的水会洗刷掉痕迹，那些象征痛与死亡的颜色。倘若他们还在战场，雨滴将裹挟着猎物的血丝从侍的刀尖滑落，或者溅洒在机工腾升热气的枪口。对于以杀戮为生的人们而言，雨是可喜的。当硝烟和血腥被雨幕弱化，刽子手背负的罪或许也会随之消减——然而他们是不屑于此的。他会利落劈斩下跪地求饶者的头颅，正如他会精准射穿逃亡者的心脏。而雨就是雨，雨是湿的、冷的，仅此而已。

这是属于他们的默契，不必言明。

所有声音消融在雨中，直到那只不安分的手摸上侍的脸颊。侍缓过神。手是温热的，伴着冷冽金属的气息，似乎一搓甚至能冒出火星子。灵活的指尖滑过去，触到侍的唇角。黑暗中猫的尾巴愉悦轻晃，他坐进侍的怀，双腿收拢贴着面前人的腰，他听到自己的心跳，于是抬头温顺地吻侍的唇瓣。

不管怎么说，雨确实是讨喜的。侍的呼吸沉了些，他不那么有耐心地扯散机工的衣服，手掌往里探，抚摸猫柔韧的脊背。常握刀的手粗糙，像钝化的锉石，机工搂紧侍的肩，装乖的猫终于开始露怯。侍扣着机工的背，带点强迫意味地往深里吻，舌头蛮横地纠缠，黏糊的水声被吮吞下去。猫的耳朵发颤，却还较劲地迎，他舔咬侍的舌端，倒刺和尖牙磨出疼痛，侍没作声，手往下摸，解机工的腰带，顺裤缝一用力，机工确信听到了布料被扯裂。他不敢再咬，老实被扒干净，圈住侍的脖子往侍怀里蹭，讨好地伸头舔侍的耳朵，吮着耳垂灌进潮湿的呼吸。侍从机工的大腿根揉到尾巴，他耳朵里再也没什么雨声和吵闹声，都是这只猫舔着，吮着。磨人得过分。

侍低垂下眼，拢一巴掌拍在机工屁股上，啪的一声很清脆地响，机工懵着，直到尾巴旁的臀肉传来阵阵麻痛，又被侍用力掐着揉，这才烧红了脸挣动，侍将他摁在怀里粗暴地吻。机工软塌着腰，徒劳抗议了一会儿，只好认输。暂时的。他乖巧地刻意去蹭侍的腰胯，贴发硬胀起的那块，软韧的猫尾巴卷上侍的腿。

侍放机工呼吸，埋首咬他挺立的乳珠，边从内侧衣袋摸出药膏来。这本是治伤用的，侍不爱抹，而机工不常受伤，但总还是会用给他。铜制的盒盖滚落磕到木地板，草木味道漫出来，机工彻底变硬的性器往侍腰间颤抖着蹭，被调教熟练的身体闻不得这种药膏。侍挖一块裹住食指往他里面推，软膏融化成半黏不黏的水，侍伸两根手指进去插搅，机工仰起头喘出声，侍舔他暴露颤动的喉结，塞第三根扩张湿热的肠壁。

很容易会被听见。侍只对机工开口讲了这么一句话，而且是他的阴茎正抵在机工被玩得淌水的穴口的时候。黑暗里机工睁大了眼睛看侍，溢着喘的呼吸断了，侍掐住他的腰摁下去，对猫魅而言过于粗长的一整根捅进又热又痒的嫩穴、机工尖锐的叫盖过了雨声，他几乎哭出来，不管多少次都太大了，太满了，侍非要他吃进去。怎么可能不发出声音。机工咬着濡湿的唇瓣，但不管用，侍很轻松地抱着他插干，次次都磨过敏感点，软肉非常勉强地容纳侍，也因此吞吮得更紧。

机工咬破了嘴皮，还是不断扬着调低低呻吟。他想雨再下大些，或者其他屋里再闹腾些，这样也许他不会被听见……机工没法走神太久，侍的体力出色，颠着他快又狠地肏，肉体相撞水声不断。他不受控制地摸自己戳蹭侍腹肌的性器握住撸动，费力地将身子往前靠，从呻吟喘息里含含糊糊拼出个“要”的音节，侍如他所愿搂紧了再度亲上去，把机工达到高潮时的哭叫堵住。

机工颤着腰，精液全都射到侍身上。侍抬高机工的腰，晕乎着的猫闷哼一声，被插熟的软穴主动夹吮侍，激得侍喟叹。机工知道侍动摇，稍才有点得意，屁股又挨了结结实实一拍，泛肿的臀肉指痕清晰，痛得腿根都抖，满含着侍的嫩红穴口本就吃力，遭完这一下更是又酸又胀逼他呜咽。侍收着劲再拍拍机工，得过教训的猫浑身一颤，乖乖放软身子让侍抽出来，将他按成跪姿从身后操进去。

这个姿势方便侍动作，烫热硬挺的阴茎没几下就将机工顶得怕了，他快撑不住自己，曲着胳膊想往前蹭，又被侍捞着腰狠狠拽回来，挺翘的前段碾挤肿起的敏感点。机工崩溃地叫哑了嗓子，膝盖被坚硬的地板磨红，耷垂的猫耳和墙壁离得很近，他能听到雨声，楼上的脚步声，侧方的嘈杂人声，但最后都会被憋不住的呻吟盖过去，他只能听到自己被操到连续高潮，还有侍俯到他耳旁贴近的低喘，他只能听到这些。机工不知道侍什么时候伸手过来帮他自慰，总之他神智不清地又射了侍满手。侍掰着他的穴口拔出，微凉的，黏稠的液体浇在机工汗湿的背和肿烫的屁股，机工瘫软在地上喘气，他终于又能听见雨声。

/

侍再将机工拥进怀里时，机工还有点意识能搂住他腰枕着他肩膀，不多会儿就直接犯起迷糊睡着了。外面没人成功敲开旅舍主的房门，照明设备恐怕今晚都没戏。阴雨遮蔽了天色，侍估算时辰无果，用绸布轻轻擦拭猫魅光裸的后背。凉意从窗缝渗进来，木墙似乎也漏风，昏睡的机工缩起来紧紧贴着侍。屋里重新变得安静，雨势减弱了，但应该还会持续很久。侍亲吻机工的耳尖，将他抱上柔软的床。


End file.
